Infiltration into The Heartbreak
The Infiltration into The Heartbreak was the mission carried by Peggy Carter in order to find inventions stolen from Howard Stark by the Leviathan. Background Leviathan was a science and espionage agency, founded by Joseph Stalin to ensure that the Soviet Union would become the world's leading superpower. In 1946, Leviathan ordered Leet Brannis, a former Soviet Armed Forces soldier, to steal Howard Stark's weapons from his mansion. Brannis traveled to New York City while Stark was on vacation in Monaco, and decided to pull the heist while a thunderstorm blew over the city. Brannis cut a hole into Stark's vault, and collected all the weapons, inventions, and a document on Nitramene. He placed all the technology into The Heartbreak, a ship, and sailed off into the Atlantic Ocean. Brannis then hired Jerome Zandow, a sideshow performer turned criminal to guard The Heartbreak so that he could protect the items, and to have more to time to find buyers.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide Stark returned to his mansion to find all his technology had been stolen, and had to put his plans for S.H.I.E.L.D. on hold. Congressional hearings were held to see if Stark had turned traitor to the United States, since some of his weapons and inventions were found overseas. Stark went to the hearings led by Senator Webster, and pleaded his innocence on the matter. Despite defending himself, many considered him a traitor, and believed he sold the weapons to the Russian Army. leaves America to go into hiding]] Doubting that he could convince America of his innocence, Stark decided to leave the states, go into hiding, avoid arrest, and collect his property. That night, Stark met with his close friend, Peggy Carter, and asked her to recover his technology and Nitramene document before it could sold on the black market, with the assistance of his butler, Edwin Jarvis. Since Stark didn't appear at the hearings, he was labelled a fugitive, and put him on top of the Strategic Scientific Reserve most wanted list.Agent Carter: 1.01: Now is Not the End Carter began her investigation while avoiding the SSR's own, and fabricated a story to Daniel Sousa to get him off Stark's tracks. Brannis went on to betray Leviathan, becoming an "independent businessman", and went to sell Stark's weapons on the black market. Carter learned info from the SSR that criminal Spider Raymond was paying to get the Nitramene formula, and decided to disguise herself to get more from him. Brannis met with Raymond in his office at La Martinique, and despite not uttering a single word, was paid and left. Carter entered the office after sneaking pass SSR agents, and discovered the Nitramene in the form of a bomb. Agent Carter raced to Colleen O'Brien's apartment to disarm the bomb, and rendered it harmless. Returning to the room, Carter had found O'Brien dead and was attacked by Leviathan agent, Sasha Demidov. Carter defeated Demidov, and enlisted the help of Jarvis to continue the investigation since she didn't have any more friends in New York. Brannis then met with Roxxon Corporation employee, Miles Van Ert at the refinery to sell more Nitramene bombs. However, Carter and Jarvis had tracked the factory, and stumbled upon the business deal. Carter confronted Brannis, who informed her that she couldn't stop Leviathan, and primed a bomb before escaping in the Daisy Clover truck. Carter returned to Jarvis in his car before the bomb exploded, destroying the refinery. threatens Leet Brannis]] Carter did more investigations, and disguised herself as a health inspector named Ruth Barton to find the name of the Daisy Clover driver. She succeeded in finding the driver Sheldon McFee, and incapacitated Ert when he attempted to flee from the corporation. Brannis had been hiding at McFee's home, and attempted to escape before Carter and Jarvis intervened. He attempted to start the truck, but Jarvis had disabled it, thus leading to Leet to ask for protection from Demidov. Demidov attacked the trio, shooting Brannis in the shoulder, but was defeated by Carter, and the trio escape from the truck as it exploded in the ocean. Before his death, Brannis drew Carter and Jarvis the location of Stark's weapons.Agent Carter: 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel Infiltration fighting Agent Peggy Carter]] Carter and Jarvis found The Heartbreak after investigation Stark's mansion, and found more of the weapons and inventions. Wanting to call it in, Carter was stopped by Jarvis, who stated it would be too risky, and decided to call it in himself as an anonymous tip. While waiting for him, Jerome Zandow attacked Carter, telling her that Brannis told him that an assassin from the Red Room would come. Zandow showed his greater strength, but Carter was able to evade his punches, but was eventually strangled by the criminal. Jarvis came to her assist and attacked Zandow from behind, but he was pinned to the wall before Carter used the constrictor on the criminal's arm. Jerome fell to the ground in pain, as his arm muscles had stiffened, and biceps to grow. Carter and Jarvis admired the constrictor before she knocked out Zandlow with a metal rod, escaping the ship.Agent Carter: 1.03: Time and Tide Aftermath murders Jerome Zandow]] Zandow was found by Daniel Sousa and Ray Krzeminski alongside Stark's stolen technology, and was arrested so they could get more information. After being placed into Krzeminski's car, Zandow gained consciousness and complained about his arm feeling broken, but his pleads were scoffed off as he was warned of Jack Thompson's interrogation methods. As Krzeminski was driving to the New York Bell Company Office, Leviathan agent Dottie Underwood hit the car while he was stopped at a red light. Underwood proceeded to kill Kzeminski, and killed Zandow despite his pleas that he wouldn't tell anyone. The following day, Carter was informed of Kzeminski's death, and confided with Angie Martinelli that he was a good man despite his flaws. Howard Stark returned to the United States by paying Otto Mink, a greedy smuggler, five thousands dollars and was reunited with Carter and Jarvis.Agent Carter: 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button References Category:Events